


love me like a desert rose, hold me like you can't let go

by atlanticcsight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Cheryl Blossom, ChONI AU, Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Protective Cheryl Blossom, blossoms are horrible people, but not really, the choni magical christmas that nobody asked for, toni is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticcsight/pseuds/atlanticcsight
Summary: “Come on, T. It’s not worthy” Sweet Pea’s voice echoed in Toni’s ears as Fangs desperately repeated an Arania Exumai spell in the background, struggling to kick out the little red spiders away from their bench. Even with the chaos happening around her, all she could see was red - literally. Not only blinded by the rage but also by the flaming hair and plump lips covered in bright red lipstick carrying a smug smile just a few steps away in the crowd “Snape’s right there, don’t do anything stupid”With a groan, the pink-haired witch locked her eyes with the chocolate ones across the Courtyard before pointing her cedar wand onto the small arachnids surrounding them. She knew that the redhead’s eyes were totally fixed on her, so she made sure to whisper really slowly the next few words, feeling the anger drip like poison from her lips “Incendio, bitch”orthe Hogwarts-magic Christmas!choni AU that nobody asked for
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	1. wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> sooo, I was rewatching choni moments while we all suffer without new content and the 'i love you' scene from the 4x07 Thanksgiving episode gave me the idea for this. It's supposed to be a one-shot but it ended with more words than I expected, so I split into two parts.  
> Also, this is my first work (and english isn't my mother language) so I apologize in advance for any mistake and I hope y'all like it!
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> \- here the students enter Hogwarts at the age of fifteen and spend five years at the school. It fit better the story and the timeline of events, but other than that it's pretty much the same
> 
> \- there's no such thing as Voldemort and all that drama, but the dark forces exists 
> 
> \- !! SMUT WARNING !!

“Come on, T. It’s not worthy” Sweet Pea’s voice echoed in Toni’s ears as Fangs desperately repeated an Arania Exumai spell in the background, struggling to kick out the little red spiders away from their bench. Even with the chaos happening around her, all she could see was red - literally. Not only blinded by the rage but also by the flaming hair and plump lips covered in bright red lipstick carrying a smug smile just a few steps away in the crowd “Snape’s right there, don’t do anything stupid”

With a groan, the pink-haired witch locked her eyes with the chocolate ones across the Courtyard before pointing her cedar wand onto the small arachnids surrounding them. She knew that the redhead’s eyes were totally fixed on her, so she made sure to whisper really slowly the next few words, feeling the anger drip like poison from her lips  _ “Incendio, bitch” _

In the next second, all the spiders started to squirm and burn, and the loud surprised gasps from dozens of students filled the Clock Tower Courtyard. The small fire made the laughs of the group in emerald green and silver uniform die immediately, except for one - the redhead remained with a smirk on her lips added to a perfect raised eyebrow towards Toni. 

“What is happening here?” the deep voice of Severus Snape reverberated in the open area and a complete silence landed over the place- no one was crazy enough to answer back or even look into the professor’s eyes when he started his furor. The dark eyes surrounded by even darker circles founded Toni’s and she could see the disgust taking its place on his sight “Of course it’s you, Topaz. It doesn’t surprise me that this act of imbecility came from you and your silly friends. Aren’t you aware that you’re not supposed to play with magic outside the classrooms? Or are you planning to burn down the school?”

Those weren’t the worst things he ever said to her, not by far, but the hatred tone of his voice always made Toni’s skin tingle in anger. 

It wasn’t a secret that Snape hated every student from Gryffindor without a solid reason, but Toni conquered his repulse and dislike since the moment she sat on the large mahogany chair minutes before the Sorting Hat mumbled vague words about her destiny.

_ “Mm, this is unusual but delightful, little one” the Sorting Hat murmured more to itself and to the young Toni Topaz bouncing in excitement on the furniture than to the others on the Great Hall.  _

_ Toni felt the air getting stuck in her throat, especially when Dumbledore fixed his glasses and leaned to pay more attention to them. Her heart started to beat faster and her palms got wetter than before… what could be unusual about her? Why her? There were at least forty new students initiating the School of Magic and the problem  _ **_had to be_ ** _ on her. _

_ Maybe the Hat found about her father’s past and decided that she didn’t belong at Hogwarts. Or maybe she wasn’t wizard-y enough because of her mother, or-- _

_ “What do you want, my girl?” the voice interrupted her thoughts and for a minute she forgot that the Hat could sense the confusion on her mind “you are brave and loyal as a lion, ambitious and determined as a serpent. But you also carry intelligence, tenderness, and empathy in ways that surprise me for such a young girl. You can have a brilliant future wherever you want, you just have to choose” _

After minutes that felt like ages and hundreds of eyes staring at her, the fifteen-year-old Antoinette Topaz became the newest student of Gryffindor, just like her grandfather, Thomas Topaz, once was. The young witch felt like she owned that to her grandpa, the legacy she knew she should’ve been proud of.  There’s a time that the family name Topaz was a motive of pride when her grandfather was alive and consecrate himself as a master of Herbology and the alchemy of plants to develop new medicine. He was a great man, probably the greatest and smartest man that Toni had the pleasure to meet in such a young life.

But, at the end of the day, all the effort Thomas once had to build a good legacy for the Topaz family was forgotten in the trash. No matter what, they’d always be related to the crimes of Toni’s dad.

Anthony Topaz started in Hogwarts as a promisor student and quidditch player, but somehow, in the middle of the way, ended as a threat to the Wizard World and its people. After being expelled from the School of Magic before even graduating, Anthony ran away and spent a few years traveling, meeting new people, tracing his path in winding paths. The mark on his forearm was just the symbol of the beginning of the end of his life.

In some moment of the errands of his disturbing life, he fell in love with Elena, and then, one year later, they had Toni. Some will say that at that time, Anthony decided to return home and fix his life to provide a nice home for his wife and kid, but apparently was too late. Toni couldn’t remember much of her father, to be honest. He was always traveling and struggling to find new homes for them because they were always running from something. 

As for her mother, the pink-haired witch remembered her as the most loving and caring human that ever crossed that planet. For a muggle, she’s such understanding and supportive about the magic that little Antoinette Topaz started to devolve at such a young age. And since then, she never stopped celebrating every new spell learned or skill acquainted from the unofficial lessons with Thomas whenever they got the chance to stood more than a month at the same place. 

That was basically their life during the first eleven years of Toni’s life. Moving around a lot, having uncertain days, missing her grandpa. But, happy days. 

Oh… how she wish those days could come back. 

Maybe Anthony tried… yes, Toni could give him that. He kinda tried to put his shit together, but that stupid mark on his arm was bigger than any effort. Her dad collected too many crimes on his record and carried too much innocent blood on his hands. It was too late to erase all that.

One night, when Toni was in a late session of magic studies at her grandfather’s house, Anthony and Elena’s house was invaded by Aurors and Dementors, the latter carrying an Azkaban's arrest order. Of course, that nothing involving Dementors was safe and easy, and so it went.  The small house served as a battlefield, while Anthony fought hard to live and protect his wife and mother of his child, but it was in vain. He was alone in the middle of the most powerful wizards and the terrible creatures that guarded Azkaban's towers, therefore, after a long resistance, Anthony Topaz's sentenced to a lifetime prison. 

Unfortunately, that night took more than just Anthony's freedom. The strong and fearless woman present in that unfortunate moment was powerless amongst all the magic there. It only took one wrong spell directed to the wrong target to take Elena’s life away in a blink of an eye.

So yes, it’s possible that Professor Snape held something against her because of her father’s history and, by consequence, her family tragic story. It’s not like it was a secret, anyway - the deadly event faced the front page of The Daily Reporter for the following months.  Or maybe Snape’s just like most of those Slytherin’s idiots that hate  _ mudbloods  _ without a solid reason  _ \-  _ ugh, even the thought of that word makes her nauseous and mad as fuck. 

“I’m not planning on burning anything, Professor Snape, I’m not Reggie Mantle that has problems casting a spell without exploding something. I was just defending myself from intruders -  _ spiders _ \- that outta nowhere appeared and attacked us” she snapped back, ignoring the desperate hisses from Sweet Pea and the surprised sighs from the curious around “I thought that conjuring and controlling unallowed animals inside the castle was against the rules, not using magic to protect yourself”

The pale man with long ebony hair slightly widened his angry eyes with the audacity of the pink-haired witch, especially from confronting him in front of a crowd “You don’t get to tell me the rules, Topaz, I’m the one that dictates them”

“No, you’re not. You follow them just as much as I do. The only one that has the power and authority to make the rules is Professor Dumbledore” 

_ Oh, no.  _ Toni heard Fangs complaining behind her, but could also be her consciousness repressing her for being so dumb. The long and bony fingers wrapped around her arm under the white blouse and she could feel the slight pain coming from the pressure against her skin “You’re done, Topaz. After your punishment, you’re never gonna see this school again and will end like your useless father--”

“Professor Snape! Is there a problem here?” all the pairs of eyes turned to the old woman walking fastly towards them with golden framed glasses on the tip of her scrunched nose. Professor McGonagall burst out of nowhere like a fucking angel to save Toni’s ass.

“No, there is not” The harsh tone was the last thing she heard before feeling the squeeze on her arm disappear “I’m just going to take Ms. Antoinette Topaz to Dumbledore’s room-”

“Oh, so let me take her. After all, I’m responsible for the Gryffindor students, not you. You can meet us there, Severus” once again, the old witch interrupted the pale man and, if Toni wasn’t so worried about the probable new bruise on her arm, she’d be laughing at Snape’s indignant face. Having nothing else to say, fastly as he appeared, fastly he vanished with his long black cape pushing whoever student's on his way “Antoinette, gather your things and meet me in my office in 10 minutes. And for everyone else, the show is over, go back to your activities immediately” 

Not giving enough time for Toni to thank her, McGonagall disappeared along with the sea of students that gathered to watch the confrontation between the maniac Snape and a third-year student. Her eyes automatically searched for the red hair on the previous spot, but she couldn’t find either the fiery hair or even the raven hair from the girl that always followed the Blossom witch.

“Are you okay, girl? God, I thought he’s gonna explode when you mentioned Dumbledore'' a smooth and friendly voice brought Toni back from her thoughts and the hazel eyes met with the dark-skinned girl in a blue and bronze uniform from Ravenclaw. Her perfect afro hair’s outlining the beautiful face along with a funny smile playing on her lips. 

“I’m okay Josie, thanks” she shrugged, welcoming the side hug from the girl as Sweet Pea huffed behind them.

“Don’t encourage her, baby. As much as I want to throw that asshole in the dungeon with Fluffly without his wand, Toni here needs to control her tongue before it gets her killed”

“Or worse, expelled!” Betty Cooper finished Sweet Pea’s sentence with wide eyes, hugging tightly her books of Charms. Her high ponytail and blue eyes matched perfectly with her blue uniform just like Josie’s. The youngest witch in the Cooper family was known by the entire school for her vast intelligence and skillfully mind, becoming a natural addition to the Ravenclaw’s House. She could be a little obsessed with the rules and protocols, but she had a nice heart.

“You need to sort out your priorities, Betts” Archie Andrews - Toni and Sweet Pea’s companion on Gryffindor - emerged behind the blonde girl with a grin as she shrugged. Toni - just as the rest of the group gathered there - tried to hold laughter every time they've to watch how the captain of the Quidditch Team entered in a full heart eyes mode whenever he's near the blonde girl.

“It wasn’t her fault, though. She’s just protecting us from that stupid pranks those Slytherins idiots insist on doing… didn’t you see that Blossom and Lodge were having the best time watching those filthy animals crawl over us?” Fangs added, the disgust written all over his face. Not only because of the girls previously mentioned but also from his deathly fear of spiders.

“Yeah, yeah, but it is what it is. I should go now to find McGonagall and thank her for saving my life. Again” grabbing her backpack and fixing her red and yellow tie, the pink-haired girl waved goodbye to her friends and made her way back to the castle.

\--------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Skipping dinner, Blossom?” 

Cheryl raised her eyes from her reading and met Reggie Mantle with his charming smile and dark hair waves falling over his eyes standing in front of the large futon she was in. Not that any of his attributes mattered because 1) he’s Veronica’s boyfriend and she’s more than loyal to her friends, and 2) men were not Cheryl Blossom's type, she’s been blessed enough to feel attracted to women. 

“Clearly, Reginald. What do you want? Weren’t you supposed to be having dinner with your girlfriend in the Great Hall?” the redhead’s eyes got back to the pages of her book about Parseltongue, not really in the mood to chat with anyone.

It’s not usual for her to skip dinner, but sometimes she enjoyed the silence of the Slytherin Common Room to read a book near the fireplace or just drink her cherry blossom tea waiting for the clock to turn 8:30 pm.

“Whoa there, calm down. I’m just coming to get Ronnie her coat because it’s pretty chilly outside”

The redhead stopped paying attention to whatever other things he had to say and turned to see the gigantic clock over the stone-sculptured serpents around near the large bookshelf. 7:50 PM. Why was taking so long for time to pass on that day? 

Tapping her perfectly manicured red nails over the forgotten book, Cheryl started to think of what she could do to kill some time. Then, her brain fastly worked on a fun solution for her problem and decided she could actually use Reggie’s interruption for something useful “Hey, Reggie, wait a minute. Who’s there in the Great Hall with you?”

“Uh, just us at first, but after Veronica got tired of hearing about Malachai’s weird stories, she called Josie and Betty to sit with us-- oh yeah, Josie actually asked me to send greetings to you and ask if you want to join her later on the Astronomy Tower. That weirdo in a beanie that keeps following Betty whenever Archie’s not around was there too”

_ Ugh, that hobo.  _ Cheryl rolled her eyes just with the mention of Jughead Jones and got happier that she decided not to join them tonight. 

Except for Veronica, she didn’t have close friends there, but she really liked Josie and sometimes Betty - mostly because of their related families. Eventually, she exchanges a word or two with Archie - even though he’s a Gryffyn boy - because he has always treated her nicely just for who she was and not because she carried the title of Blossom heir.

Cheryl’s the future generation of one of the most traditional families in the Wizard World - The Blossoms. After her twin brother, Jason, died three years ago in a terrible accident with a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest on their first year at Hogwarts, Cheryl became the face and prior expectation of the family. Being the owners of all Maple Trees in the UK, they controlled not only the production of wands of Maple wood but also provided the Maple Syrup in the entire Wizard and Muggle world in Europe. 

They were a traditional, proudly pure-blood family that did not get involved with other wizards and witches that didn't belong to the elite and that include, especially, mudbloods. 

“Tell Josie that I can’t come tonight, but tomorrow I’ll visit her at the music practice near the lake. But hey, where’s Archibald if not drooling over my cousin?”

Reggie scoffed, laughing in a teasing tone “Andrews’ pathetic, we all know that. He was with Josie’s boyfriend and the Topaz girl on Gryffindor’s table” 

Humming in agreement, Cheryl looked at the clock one more time. She had all the information she needed to proceed with her newest plan “Well, I’m going to bed. Have a nice dinner and, please, do your makeout sesh with Veronica far from our dorm, you are way too loud”

Rolling her eyes after remembering the last time she was woken because of the love birds sucking each other’s mouths outside her door, the redhead didn’t wait for an answer and made her way to her room to collect the necessary items for her next activity of the night. 

  
  
  


———————————————----------

  
  


Saying that Toni was tired seemed not enough to make justice on how exhausted and heavy her body felt.

After the longest of days with all that drama and a two-hour talk with Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore - which only served to fuel Snape’s desire to haunt Toni for the rest of her life - she ended with a four days detention that consisted of cleaning the Transfiguration room and less 50 points for Gryffindor.

Well, at least she wasn’t kicked out of the school or anything. 

After all the cleaning and a well-deserved bath, Toni dressed in black jogger pants, a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, and her leather jacket before making her way to the Great Hall where all her friends were gathered at Gryffindor's waiting for the dinner to be served while Mr. Nicholas’ - the ghost of Gryffindor - telling them some story. 

Archie and Sweet Pea stayed the entire dinner at their table asking questions about the meeting with the Professors. After a while, Fangs and his boyfriend, Kevin Keller, left the Hufflepuff table and joined them, both filling Toni about their elective class about the Study of Ancient Runes that the witch had missed. 

A few moments during the conversations, Toni zoned out and ran her eyes through the entire Hall, finding the familiar faces she’s used to seeing every night… except for one. Her eyes landed on the large table adorned with beautiful silver and emerald serpent flags, filled with students from the most different faces and shapes. The hazel eyes found Veronica and her boyfriend, even Josie, and Betty talking happily, laughing… but no sign of the Blossom girl. 

Maybe it was for the best. Toni didn’t think she would be able to control herself if she crosses paths with Cheryl one more time on this day. 

Soon as one of the elf’s announced the desserts and, with a clap of fingers - literally - all the dinner foods changed to the most diversified menu of cauldron cakes, pumpkin and peppermint pie, jelly frogs, and few other deserts that she couldn’t say; Toni decided to call the night off. The next day she’ll have Potions in her first period and there’s no way she’d enter in one of Snape’s classes without knowing every single footnote. 

The pink-haired witch hugged herself, trying to get more warmth from her jacket as she dragged herself through the hallways, wanting nothing more than to lay on her bed. There’s no way she would attend the other events of the night, she had enough adrenaline for one day.

That was what she’s thinking until, out of nowhere, she felt a cold rushing through her spine and something tugging her arm, making her stop abruptly. She tried to reach for her wand to defend from whatever - the adrenaline already making her skin tingle - but it all happened too fast. 

As she felt her body being involved in some fabric she couldn’t figure, the images around her became twisted and her body felt like it was tearing apart and then putting back together. She couldn’t scream for some reason, and her mind was foggy and shaken like she just spent two hours inside a blender.

Once the world around stopped spinning, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to gain focus and realize that she wasn’t in the hallway near the Great Hall anymore. Instead, she’s standing in front of one of the many walls in that dim castle, yet on this one, a gigantic door with hard metal adornments started to appear on it. 

After the door fully displayed ahead of her eyes, she turned to the apparent emptiness on her right and groaned in frustration “What have I told you about  _ apparating _ me without my permission?”

The soft giggle filled her ears right before, out of nowhere, a cascade of red locks appeared under an invisible hood, followed by the revelation of Cheryl Blossom standing in front of her. She’s wearing a wine suede skirt above her knees, a black turtleneck shirt with the sleeves rolled up until her elbows, and the typical red lipstick filling those plump lips.

“Don’t be so grumpy, TT. I was just playing with you” the mischievous look on those chocolate eyes made Toni rolling hers. The loud noise of the door opening by itself reminded both girls that they should probably get inside, and without hesitating, the redhead witch entered the room feeling Toni behind her “Were you, by any chance, thinking of leaving me alone here waiting for you?” 

“Are you serious, Cheryl?” the Gryffindor witch snapped once they were inside, crossing her arms “after all the trouble you caused me today with Snape, do you really think that I would come here to have a date with you?”

  
-

Since her first week at Hogwarts, two years ago, Toni crossed paths with the famous heir of the Blossom Legacy. Of course, it wasn’t so difficult for her to be aware of the presence of the most beautiful creature that she ever witnessed in her entire life. 

Cheryl was now a fourth-year student, but when she met Toni, she's just trying to survive through her second year in Hogwarts - this time without her beloved brother and best friend. She made sure to enroll in all the extracurricular activities to keep her mind busy, and one of them was to be a teacher's assistant to Severus Snape, helping with the freshmen in Potion's classes. Not that she actually needed it to learn more or get extra credits on it because she was clearly one of the best wizards in the entire Hogwarts history even at such a young age, but her father ordered and she didn’t have the strength to fight against it.

Since the first class, the pink-haired freshman caught Cheryl’s attention. The first impression’s obviously about how Toni looked ethereal amongst the sea of students, but it only took a few classes for Cheryl's interest overpass the physical attraction as she realized that, unlike the other idiots that went on the school, the pink-haired witch had confidence, sass, and intelligence. She clearly was different from the others and that captured the redhead's attention like no one was able to do. 

Day after day, Cheryl craved more and more to know more about Toni and she didn’t even know why. 

But, of course, the Blossom couldn’t openly show her new object of desire. Not only because she's a first-year student, nor a Gryffindor student, and, especially, not for nonpure blood. The redhead loathes her family's philosophy about the subject - considering that she could call that irrational hate a philosophy. She hated the word mudblood and how her family and the people around her use it as an offense. Yet, she knew better than to go against Penelope and Clifford Blossom... she had small, yet permanent scars that reminded her of all the times she did such a thing. 

Cheryl was taught that once people see more of you then you let them, it makes you vulnerable. The more vulnerable, the weakest. And Blossom’s aren’t weak. 

Therefore, as the redhead tried so hard to bury her new overwhelming attraction with the pink-haired witch but not being strong enough to let it go and stay away, she decided that she'd have Toni's attention in one way or another. 

Then, in the first week, after she returned for her third year, she decided to turn Toni into her new target. Starting with small enchantments like levitating the Gryffindor’s witch books or growing a few roots on her feet during broom practice, Cheryl started a war with Toni without a plausible motive besides having the pleasure of Toni's attention for more than a couple of minutes per day.

She knew that with the influence of her name and her natural HBIC personality, she could do whatever she wanted and no one would be crazy enough to get into her way. No one, but Toni. The small pranks and provocations evolved to heated discussions and eventual paybacks, providing a real show whenever both witches confronted each other in their cat-and-rat dynamic.

The Gryffindor’s student never really understood how and why all of that had started, but she never backed off from a fight. If Cheryl Blossom wanted bloodshed, that’s what she’s having.

Till one day at the end of the semester of her second year in Hogwarts, Toni couldn’t take it anymore. After a massive loss of points for Gryffindor caused by a huge prank involving Cornish Pixies, Toni lost it. She couldn’t stand the sight of Cheryl Blossom anymore. She couldn’t stand that preppy girl with her stupid animals, stupid magic and stupid everything. So, a fter the curfew on that night, the pink haired girl used Sweets’ Marauder Map and found the perfect opportunity once the map showed the Slytherin's witch walking alone near the Astronomy tower. 

We could say that Toni didn’t think about all the steps on her revenge, because after she trapped the redhead and pushed her against the cold stone wall, with her wand pressing between her chest, the pink haired witch didn’t have a clue on what to do. 

Suddenly, being there, feeling the heat radiating from Cheryl’s body and looking deeply inside those chocolate eyes seemed to erase all the anger cumulated inside Toni. She felt her mind dazed and lightheaded, almost as she’s being hypnotized by the girl pressed on her.

There were some rumors that the Blossom's origin bloodline was directly connected to Salazar Slytherin himself and some would actually believe that this bloodline is blessed - or cursed, you choose - with the genes of a serpent in their veins. That'd be why they're capable to seduce and destroy whoever they want in a matter of seconds.  Yet, at that moment, Toni couldn’t care less. If her destiny was to end up dead from the poison of Cheryl’s fangs, so be it.

Still feeling her mind stunned and acknowledging the pale skin reacting to her touches, Toni abandoned her reason and followed her instincts as firmly planted her lips against the red covered ones, feeling the body pressed on hers melting under her touch. It didn’t take long enough for Cheryl to hold herself on Toni, pulling her impossibly closer in that messy and intense kiss.

After that night, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Starting to meet each other secretly almost once a week, quickly turning into a couple of days in the week plus occasionally weekends, to now where they had a date religiously every day at 8:30 after everyone is busy with their free periods before bedtime. 

Almost two months of make-out sessions in dark hallways and empty rooms, one night, when their PDA was starting to get to heat on the west Tower on the seventh floor, an unknown door appeared for them - The Room of Requirement. From that day on, the magic room appeared for them when every time they were together, becoming their secret meeting spot.

Since that day, Cheryl convinced herself that the magic room was guarded for some kind of sapphic goddess magic and no one could convince her backward.

  
-  
  


“Are you really mad at me, TT?” Cheryl’s soft voice disarmed Toni readily, but she couldn’t give up so easily. The Gryffindor witch enjoyed the whole forbidden affair they had and the rivalry that they put up in front of everyone, but sometimes Cheryl needed to be reminded that there were still limits.

The redhead left her Invisible Cape over some of the many chairs inside the magic room and put a pink strand behind Toni’s ear “I’m really sorry, I won’t play with my spiders around you anymore, okay?”

Toni slightly narrowed her eyes, the small spider brooch Cheryl always carried on her outfit shining under the candle lights inside the room. Sometimes, talking with Cheryl was very similar to dealing with a kid and teaching the things she can and cannot do -- probably it had to do with the fact that the Blossoms had everything they wanted and never really understand limits. Or could be the fact that her parents never actually teach their daughter how to care about anyone besides herself. But Toni didn't mind, it's cute seeing Cheryl struggle to go against her selfish self to not hurt her feelings.

Taking a deep breath - already knowing that she couldn’t stand against Cheryl’s pouting and pleading eyes - the Gryffindor's witch shrugged, pulling the redhead’s body against hers “I’m not mad anymore, and I don’t mind our little games, but you have to be more careful about it. Those were angry spiders and Fangs almost fainted--hey, not funny” the pink-haired girl frowned watching the redhead struggling not to laugh over the memory of her friend’s previous panic “and now, more than ever, Snape’s thinking of a hundred different ways to expel me, so we have to be more careful”

“I’ll never allow that, Toni. Snape doesn’t know, but he can’t touch a single pink hair on this beautiful head of yours” Cheryl remarked, running her fingers between the loose waves.

“Well, he touched more than just a strand of hair today” her face twisted in disgust, remembering how sore her arm was “he almost expelled me right there in front of everyone if it wasn’t for McGonagall, I-”

A smirk filled Cheryl’s face as she elevated one of her perfect brows “And who do you think that called Professor McGonagall to the rescue, Topaz? I sent Vixen with a note to McGonagall’s office since the moment you put my little babies on fire”

Toni’s hazel eyes narrowed even more as she tried to remember the presence of the black cat with bloody red eyes that Cheryl had as her pet during the fight in the courtyard and realized that the redhead’s telling the truth. Not that Toni didn’t believe in Cheryl’s words, but she’s trying to occupy her mind instead of focusing on the warmth spreading on her chest after the revelation.

“I would never let them do any harm to you, obvi. Who would kiss me until taking my whole breath away and fuck me so good like you do?” Cheryl’s voice lowered, almost like a whisper near Toni’s mouth as her short manicured nails scratched the back of Toni’s neck. Her eyes darkened with lust and excitement, like addicted minutes before tasting its favorite drug.

To be fair, Toni was Cheryl’s biggest addiction.

“That’s all I mean to you? Just a sexy distraction? My feelings are hurt, Bombshell” she joked in a false sadness as they started to walk to one of the beds that the Room placed for them before Cheryl’s hands worked on taking the leather jacket off Toni’s body.

After a provocative nod from the redhead, Toni threw the perfect body on the bed and fastly climbed on top of her, traveling her hands over the pale covered skin. Cheryl closed her eyes with the feeling - it was indescribable how fast her body reacted with just a single touch from Toni. 

Their lips finally meet in a firm and intense kiss, causing Toni to almost moan once Cheryl sucked her lower lip and pulled back dragging her teeth over the surface. Feeling her body react with craving and adrenaline, the pink-haired witch didn’t waste another second before removing all of Cheryl’s clothes, kissing every new inch of skin that came undercover as the pieces of cloth became forgotten on the floor. 

Once the redhead was laying only on her red lacy panties, with her beautiful flaming hair spread over the silky sheets and her dark eyes intensely craving for her, Toni remembered once again why she’s so helpless when it comes to Cheryl. 

The Blossom witch hypnotized Toni as a siren dragging her victims to the bottom of the ocean. Her beautiful being charmed her to want more and more of her, not realizing how deep it was until the moment she couldn’t breathe anymore. But once Toni realized how doomed she was, she's already so mesmerized by the amazing woman ahead of her that didn’t care about drowning… she just wanted to keep absorbing Cheryl Blossom’s presence for as long as she could.

“You… are so hot” Toni whispered, her eyes devouring every inch of the exposed milky skin with hunger.

“Tell me something I don’t know” she winked in response, feeling the goosebumps from the predatory gaze over her “take off your clothes, Toni. I want to feel your body pressed against mine” her breathless voice tried to sound like a command, but the wetness between her legs and the pulsing coming from her center was too much of a distraction for her dominant self trying to stand.

Toni smirked. She took her time removing her shirt and gifted Cheryl with her braless boobs “It’s even hotter when you think you can boss me around when we both know how wet you get when  _ I _ give you the orders”

The Slytherin’s witch couldn’t hold the moan ripping her mouth. Cheryl loved to be in charge, even during sex, but she couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed having Toni on top telling her what to do.

In a single and quick move, the last piece of cloth on Cheryl’s body was away. Toni didn’t waste time and also removed her own joggers and panties, resting on her knees between the redhead’s legs, completely naked.   
  
_ Heavenly.  _ That’s all Cheryl could think as her eyes roamed the brown-skinned girl’s body in awe. 

Toni lowered her torso, adjusting her face near the redhead’s center. She could feel herself pooling in arousal just by seeing how soaked wet Cheryl was for her “Please, Toni. Fuck me”

The whimpers sounded like fire on gasoline for Toni as she finally slid her tongue between Cheryl’s folds. The older witch squirmed under Toni’s firm hold, reacting with a loud gasp and longing moans every time the skillful tongue between her legs reached her clit with more pressure.

The bittersweet taste on her tongue and the strength she had to use to keep the redhead steady with legs open was turning Toni on more and more. The slight pressure on her scalp from the pale fingers taking turns between pushing her head down and pulling the pink strands made the woman moan against the wet folds, sending shivers all over Cheryl’s body. 

After teasing the redhead to the edge, making her literally beg to cum, Toni inserted two fingers inside of her, feeling the walls instantly clenching around the digits “This feels good, babe?” the slow pace felt like torture for the redhead. With a needy gasp, she bucked her hips up, trying to send the woman between her legs a message “I wanna hear you saying, Cheryl”

The hoarse voice echoed in Cheryl’s ears and, at that moment, the redhead realized that she could reach her orgasm just by hearing Toni. She was a horny mess over those sheets, feeling the heat spreading over her skin from the light-brown fingers filling her as she needed.

The Slytherin girl nodded with a frown. She couldn't even think rightfully thanks to the arousal fuzzing her mind, how could Toni even expect her to formulate something coherent?

Suddenly, after no response from the redhead beyond gasps and incoherent moans, Toni stopped thrusting her fingers inside. Cheryl opened her eyes in pure desperation, ready to complain about the loss of heat and stimulation, but found nothing other than almost black eyes hovering over her face “Answer me, Cheryl” 

The harsh tone and the hot lips brushing against her open mouth sent an electric wave over her spine, making the Slytherin’s student melt in the form of a loud moan “Yes, Toni, you fuck me  _ so good.  _ Don’t stop, please _ ”  _

That was all it took for Toni to return to her pace, inserting her fingers deep inside the redhead and curving to reach Cheryl’s spot. 

The moans became louder and frequent, her body more sensitive to the sensations. After one, two, three invests directly on the perfect spot, Cheryl’s body exploded in several spasms as the orgasm filled every inch of her body and clouded her mind with the post-climax feeling so much craved.

As she watched the beautiful redhead recover under her, Toni ignored the knot under her stomach and laid down next to her favorite witch. She knew that Cheryl normally reciprocates, but even if she doesn’t, it wasn’t a problem for her - they would always have tomorrow. 

“Give me a few minutes and it’s my turn to make you feel good” the tired voice broke the silence inside the Come and Go Room, ripping a small laugh from the pink-haired girl. 

Toni took advantage of the fact that the chocolate eyes were still closed to admire once again the beautiful features of Cheryl Blossom. This was probably her favorite thing to do when they’re together, when no one’s watching and when the redhead didn’t have to maintain appearances or act by others expectations.

She loved seeing the happiness on Cheryl’s face.

Yes,  _ loved.  _ Toni’s tired of trying to deny the fact that she actually was in love with Cheryl Blossom - what’s the point anyway? It's not like she's gonna tell her yet, they're not in a serious relationship and Toni’s aware of all the implications between making them public. She’s just going to hold this secret for herself and wait until the redhead feels ready to make the first move and give a direction to their relationship. 

The idea of Cheryl never being ready for anything or didn’t even like Toni like she expects crossed her mind, of course, but she rather not going there and jeopardize their moments with her insecurities. 

“What’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours?” Cheryl’s soft voice brought Toni back, making all her paranoids thoughts forgotten once her glare met with the warm and loving eyes focusing on her.

“Nothing important, just thinking that I’m going to miss our dates next week” the redhead frowned in confusion, turning to fully face Toni “You are going home for the holidays, aren’t you?”

“Oh, that’s right. Sadly, that’s correct” she whispered, letting the silence take his place around them. Cheryl was so into her responsibilities with the school and with her regular rendezvous with Toni that she didn’t even notice the wave of excitement between students about having the week off to go home, nor the enormous Christmas adornments decorating the entire castle.

The realization hit Cheryl - not only she was going to spend the entire week with her parents and other insufferable relatives, but she would also have to stay a whole week away from Toni. She sincerely was starting to consider that it’s not possible for her anymore to spend that amount of time without seeing the pink-haired witch.

“What’s your plan for the holidays, Toni?” the redhead’s the first to speak after a long pause, now supporting herself in one arm and using the other to trace random patterns over the smooth skin of Toni's collarbone. 

“Not much, actually. I’m just gonna stay here, have a nice meal at the Christmas feast on the Great Hall, and steal Sweet’s hidden bottle of firewhisky to drink with some of the other loners” she shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal and Cheryl felt her heart tighten inside her chest. 

“None of your friends are staying?”

“Nope. But that’s fine, babe. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Archie actually invited me to spend the night with their families, but I will rather be here. It’s not that bad when you get used to being on your own”

Cheryl glared deeply into Toni’s eyes, wanting more than anything in the world to hold her tight and assure that she didn’t need to get worried about being by herself, not anymore. But... she didn’t say a word. Instead, she just kept staring deeply, hoping that her eyes could shout all the things she wanted to say yet never felt secure or able to really put it out “I’m sorry, TT”

“It’s not your fault, though” she laughed and pecked the red-stained lips “I’ll survive. And, I’ll be here, waiting for the prettiest witch of the entire Hogwarts to come back and spend endless days rolling in these sheets with me… by the way, do you know when Veronica Lodge returns?”

Cheryl’s heart eyes quickly changed to annoyed ones as Toni faked a thinking expression “Ugh, shut up, Toni” 

The pink-haired girl laughed, leaning to kiss the redhead’s formed pout “If you behave and promise to send me at least one owl during the week so I can make sure that your parents didn’t lock you away, I’ll save you some cherry toffees from Honeydukes”

“You know I never behave, baby” Cheryl winked with a smile playing on her lips “but, you got yourself a deal. And use that following week to rest because when I come back, I won’t leave you until I’m satisfied” the redhead slightly trailed her index finger over Toni’s jaw, lowering to the middle of her breasts, circling the shining piercing on her belly button until stopped over the throbbing clit “And speaking of it, it’s my turn now”

  
  



	2. the one i've been missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, i'm back!
> 
> thank you sooo much for the kudos and comments on the last one, that made me very happy :)
> 
> anyway, here's the final part of this two-shot. It's finally Christmas Eve in Hogwarts and there's a lot going on. Lots of twists, friendship moments and holiday cuteness. This was actually my favorite part to write, so I'm excited for you to read it. Hope you'll like it!

The snow was falling outside as Cheryl stood on the large balcony of her room, watching the snowflakes painting her garden in white. The weather’s cold out there, it’s true, but oddly she felt cozier than inside the common spaces of the manor she knew as her home for 19 years.

She sighed for the third time in the last ten minutes, feeling the weight on her chest increase more and more every time her eyes glared at the items on her lap - a letter and a photograph. 

As promised, in the first hours of her second day at Thornhill, she wrote a letter to Toni making sure that she’s alive. She made sure to add the fact that her parents were still the worst of the worst and that she missed having someone to play around with and keep her company. 

But, the truth was, she missed Toni fully. She missed the sound of her laugh, the way her eyes squinted when she grins, the smell of cinnamon from her warm skin that never fails to bring peace and comfort for the redhead. Damn, she even missed the provocative smirk Toni uses to get on her nerves. She missed how understandable Toni could be. No matter how heavy and ugly Cheryl baggage could be, the pink haired witch never showed anything other than patience and fondness dealing with all the traumas. And even after nights and nights awake, talking about their past and their deepest secrets, Cheryl still couldn’t believe that Toni chose to stay. 

She sighed one more time, lowering the glass of wine already forgotten in her hand, carefully to not wake the sleeping cat on her feet, before raising the letter to her sight one more time:

“ _Dear Cheryl,_

_I’m sorry that your parents still suck and I’m sorry that you have to spend the entire holiday season with all those old-fashioned, cocky Blossoms. But hey, at least the Lodges will be there on Christmas Eve, right? I’m sure Veronica will find a way to distract you._

_Well, I miss having my fake enemy to mess around too. I didn’t think that it would be so monotonous to stay here the whooole week, last year seemed less boring. Maybe I’m missing more than just the pranks and little games, but who knows?_

_The only different thing that I did except trying to practice for Potions and helping Professor Sprout with her plants was visiting Hogsmeade yesterday to buy gifts for the guys and more film for my camera. That being said, I’m sending you a photo as my Christmas’ charity because I know that you’re suffering without seeing my beautiful face (lol)_

_Oh, I bought you your favorite cherry toffees AND some peppermint jelly-sticks. I know, I am amazing… you can thank me later with kisses and stuff._

_Anyway, thanks for writing to me, that’s very nice of you. I know how much you love Christmas and how much you enjoyed when Jason was still alive, so my wish for Santa this year is that you have the best Christmas with your loved ones - even if they are not there physically with you._

_See you soon, babe! With love,_

_TT xx”_

  
  


And if that letter wasn’t enough for Cheryl’s poor heart, Toni sent a moving photograph of her walking in the middle of the snow wearing a black beanie and coat, smiling brightly and waving to the camera with small crinkles next to her eyes. Her beautiful and newly retouched bright pink hair contrasting with the dark color of her coat and the white background, all that combined in one of the prettiest masterpieces she ever saw.

A soft knock on the door broke the wave of thoughts and Cheryl woke up from her mourning once Vixen jumped from her feet and ran back inside. The redhead made sure to fly the letter and the photo to one of her drawers with just a move of her wand before authorizing whoever it was to come in.

“What’s up, bf?” the raven-haired girl entered the room carrying a big white grin while Cheryl returned inside. Veronica walked in all her glory, wearing a tight black dress with long sleeves and the traditional pearls around her neck “Oh my, you look stunning! Love your outfit” 

The redhead smiled, running her fingers over her green dress. The piece’s a bright emerald green with some white and black embroidered flowers in the fabric tightening her body perfectly. Under it, a thin black long-sleeved turtleneck completed the look. And, of course, a carmine shade of lipstick on her lips.

“Hi, V. Sorry, I didn’t realize you guys were already here” the latina shrugged, making her way to sit on Cheryl’s fourposter bed as the latter followed the action “how your holidays being so far?”

“Pretty lame, actually. I miss you, and Reggie” she pouted, receiving a smile from the other “my parents spent the past couple of days trying to integrate me with the family business… and you know, tried to convince me about _that._ I don’t know how I still get surprised with all the shady things they’re able to do”

Since Cheryl and Jason were born, the Blossoms made sure the twins learn about the family stories. And those were _not_ bedtime stories. 

The Blossoms were one of the first consolidated families in the Wizard World, conquering space and power in every single territory they could get. Until this day, you can find a Blossom in pretty much every important institution of magic - The Ministry, the Board of School, the Aurors, the factories of manufactures and production of wands, the directors of the Bank. You name it. The Blossom empire crossed barriers and oceans and didn't intend to stop.

They ruled the magic world using their heritage and blood as an excuse to be the only ones worthy enough of that position. But, even with that much power, about six decades ago, the old Blossoms felt threatened by the changes in the Wizard World. The traditional, pure-blood families, were losing space in the top and the muggle world was closer than ever, and their supremacist doctrine was starting to get weaker. Especially, when a young Dumbledore started to spread words of inclusion, defending that every witch or wizard deserved to have the same opportunities, no matter their origins or background. Sixty years ago, Dumbledore started his revolution in Hogwarts, then plaguing all the other institutions with that movement.

Therefore, the Blossoms reunited the reminiscent pure-blood families and decided to create an order to disseminate the supremacist philosophy of the superior blood over the less influential and powerful wizards, the mudblood wyrms and useless muggles. Blossoms, Lodges, Mantles, Coopers… more and more families joined the order, but they knew that they weren’t strong enough yet to restore the union and put things back on track. Dumbledore’s strong and his ideas were growing intensely, even with the supremacists’ allies infiltrated everywhere, they knew better than to start attacking without ammunition. 

The pureblood order remained in secret since then, controlling whoever they want under the table, working to keep the supremacist pure bloodline alive and at the top of the pyramid. 

Both Lodges and Blossoms, being today the two most rich and powerful families in the continent, expected their daughters to follow their paths and enter the order as soon as they graduate from school, starting a new era of pure-bloods. Sadly for them, and luckily for the young heirs, neither of the girls share that philosophy nor want to have anything to do with the shady business of their families.

“Well, I share the feeling” the redhead sighed, murmuring an _Accio_ charm to bring her forgotten glass and bottle of red wine from the balcony, adding another one from the shelf on the right side of her room. As she watched the object working by itself to purr them more alcohol, she changed the subject to a lighter one “haven’t you seen Reggie since we left Hogwarts?”

She wasn’t actually allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts until her graduation time, but add that to the list of rules Cheryl broke since she got her wand. 

“Unfortunately, no” Veronica sighed in defeat, welcoming the filled glass of wine “he’s spending the holiday season with his grandparents in South Korea, so I’m not going to see him until the next year” the tone in her voice’s actually making Cheryl feel for her best friend. She constantly taunts the couple about their very public and graphic demonstrations of affection, but she could see in a million miles that they truly loved and cared for each other “He still calls me every day, but I just miss seeing his smile every time I wake up. Is that weird? I mean, I know that I can live perfectly fine without him, but I just… don’t want to. You know?”

Hearing Veronica’s speech about her feelings for Reggie only served to increase her own feelings for the pink-haired witch. Once again, she felt her heart tightening with the absence of Toni “Yeah, I think I know” she whispered before sipping her wine.

“Uh, right, you must be climbing the walls without seeing Toni all these days”

The mention of Toni’s name plus the affirmative tone made Cheryl gasp with the wine, coughing loudly as she tried to catch her breath. The latina rolled her eyes with the reaction and tapped a few times on her best friend’s back “W-what are you talking about, Veronica?”

“Come on, Cher. You've been disappearing religiously every night for the last, what? five months? and you think that I wouldn’t figure it out? We literally sleep in the same room”

“B-but how you know is _Toni_?” she’s still trying to recover her breathing and calm her racing heart, although Veronica’s non-overreact reaction served as a nice tranquilizer for her. 

“You’re not that subtle about that either. Both of you, actually. Every time you start on your little provocative confrontations it’s almost like the sexual tension suffocates everyone around” she stated naturally while Cheryl fought the burn on her cheeks “you don’t have to worry, though, I didn’t tell anyone - not even Reggie. I guess I just know you well enough to notice how all giggly and soft you get whenever Toni does some badass magic or how flustered you get when she wears those sports uniform”

“I do not!” Cheryl snapped in defense, getting more and more embarrassed remembering all the times she actually checked Toni in her uniform “Why didn’t you confront me about it?”

“Well, because you never came to me so I figured you weren’t comfortable enough to share. At first, I thought you didn’t tell me because it wasn’t anything serious, but then I realized that it was the opposite - it’s pretty damn serious and you didn’t tell me because you’re afraid of how you really feel about her” with a determinate yet loving gaze, Veronica reached for the cold pale hand and squeezed in reassurance “I know you since we were kids, Cher, and I know how hard for you is to deal with your feelings. But I’m here for you okay? First, because I know how to keep a secret, and second because I’m your best friend in the entire world who just wants to see you happy”

The Blossom witch giggled a little, squeezing back the intertwined hands in a silent thank you “I’m not so sure about the first part… but I’m positive about the last” she said with a mischievous smile playing over her lips, receiving a roll of eyes back “thank you so much, V. I love you”

\-------------------------------------------

  
  


Tedious. Boring. Monotonous. Endless. Exhausting. Uninteresting.

Cheryl decided to name all the synonyms she knew to best describe how dull that dinner was. Unfortunately, she wasn’t sitting next to Veronica so they could, at least, chat about something more interesting. She was occupying herself with a variety of food served and trying her best to ignore all the ignorant and stupid things their relatives liked to talk about.

Although she stayed quiet pretty much the entire dinner without having anyone interacting with her besides the necessary formalities, there’s one voice that didn’t stop calling for since she took her place at the table. Mostly because only Cheryl could understand the voice, but the albino serpent's words exposed in a big aquarium in the dining room served as a nice distraction to her ears.

Her family didn’t know, though.

When the nine-year-old Cheryl Blossom started to understand the language of snakes, beyond just weird and random sounds, she rushed excitedly to share the news with her twin brother, hoping that Jason also had the ability so the twins could share one more thing together. 

They grew up listening to stories about the great Salazar Slytherin, the purest of the purest blood, and his likely connection to the Blossom family. Only the most worthy and powerful wizards were blessed with his rare abilities, therefore, those who manifested his abilities were destined to be the leaders, the great ones powerful enough to control the others and protect their lineage. Especially a rare talent like that, missing for decades amongst the generations of wizards and witches. 

Sadly, after two years of wait, the Blossom twins became aware that only Cheryl’s gifted with the Parseltongue.

Not wanting to awaken their parents’ rage against her beloved brother and expose him to the possible terrible punishments she became so familiar with, the youngest Blossom decided to keep the news a secret. Instead, she dedicated to learning all she could in secret, spending hours and hours in the late night at Thornhill’s library, studying and practicing with the various reptiles around the property.

To keep her plan to protect Jason and trick their parents, the little Blossom girl decided that she and Jason should learn something beyond the ordinary to keep Clifford and Penelope satisfied and far from their business. That’s when Cheryl started to study the art of controlling and conjuring exotic and wild animals, especially, spiders and other deadly arachnids, becoming then, the youngest witch to master the advanced witchcraft of Conjuring non-domestic animals. 

A few years later, after Jason’s death at the end of their freshman year, she didn’t really have any more reasons to keep hiding her secret, but also no motivation. She didn’t want to be a trophy for her parents to show around, nor a model for the new era of pure-blood supremacy movement. She hated that. She rather remains forever in the dark with her rare talent than to contribute with the horrible ideas of the Blossom family and their followers. 

Until that day, no one knew about Cheryl’s skill. Well, no one besides Toni. 

And speaking of…

“...and that’s why we keep having more and more trouble in the Ministry, Dumbledore and his charity project of letting every type of scum get into Hogwarts will be the death of us. Do you know that Anthony Topaz's daughter is studying there?”

The disgust in Hiram Lodge’s voice mentioning her Toni made Cheryl’s blood boil. She could feel Veronica’s slight gasp on the other side of the table, widening her eyes in a silent apology towards her best friend.

“Probably just a bad apple like her miserable father” Claudius Blossom, Cheryl’s uncle and a component of the highest board in the Ministry spoke before turning to the youngest Blossom “do you know her, Cheryl? Is she causing much trouble there?”

“She’s not from my year and I do not interact much with others besides Slytherin’s students” the redhead tried to remain neutral, sounding as uninterested as possible.

“It’s good that you don’t interact with this kind of dirt, Cheryl. She’s the worst kind of mudblood, born with the wretched gene from her father and the worthless blood from that muggle mother. Sooner or later she’ll end dead or in Azkaban”

Her uncle barely finished his sentence and Cheryl felt her hands turning into fists under the table, her palm burning from the pressure of her short nails against it. She could hear the serpent starting to get fussier and more aggressive in a clear reaction to the subtle change of humor from the redhead. 

The animal’s whispers filled Cheryl’s ears with words of revenge. Things like how disgusting the identical copy of her father was and how easily the serpent could finish him with just a bite.

“I think that calling them _dirt_ is a little too much, they don’t do us any harm. It’s not just because someone’s not born in a silver spoon like us that they-“

“Shut it, child. What nonsense are you saying this time?” Penelope Blossom hissed, glaring at her daughter with murdering eyes. 

“I’m just saying the truth, mother” Cheryl answered between gritted teeth. She could feel the heat filling every inch of her body, her skin itching with anger.

Other than the furious breathing leaving Cheryl’s nostrils, all you could hear in the dining room was the surprised exclamations from the other guests with the audacity of the youngest Blossom. Well, that and the strong bumps of the reptile against the large aquarium.

“My dear, I know she must seem harmless now, but don’t be fooled. People like her, like those mudbloods, doesn’t deserve to be even in the same room as us, they are filthy. They embarrass the wizards that work so hard to maintain the pure bloodline alive“

“Uncle, stop talking about her like that” she demanded slowly in a threatening way, almost like a growl. The youngest redhead heard the sound of the silver cutlery hitting the table and the silence of shock around her as the frozen smile of her relative falter slightly.

To be honest, Cheryl didn’t understand what’s actually happening to her at that moment. It wasn’t the first time her family referred to nonpure wizards like that and, even disagreeing with those radical shit, the young Blossom never showed reactions or vocalized her opinions. But something about hearing Toni’s name dancing on those filthy mouths in such a hatred tone made Cheryl nauseous. And infuriated. 

Maybe it all had to do with that letter she received in the morning, or with the fact that she was overwhelmed by all her feelings for Toni that she’s trying so hard to keep for herself. Maybe she’s just tired to pretend she doesn’t have anything other than adoration for the pink-haired witch. 

“Don’t tell me that you’re now protecting trash people like that, Cheryl? First, you present resistance with our legacy, and now this? It's how you decided to embarrass the family name now? You are a Blossom and Blossoms do not associate with that kind of scum-“

“I.said.stop” she growled louder this time, slapping loudly the table at the same time she jumped from her seat and let the mahogany chair hit the floor. Before anyone could react, the huge white reptile freed itself from the aquarium and hopped over the table, splattering all the food and dishes around, crawling fast directly to her target - Claudius Blossom.

In a glimpse, she caught with the corner of her eyes her father reaching for his wand to stop whatever was about to happen, but using a reflect she didn’t know she had until now, she’s faster “ _Expelliarmus_! I advise to not try any brusque movement or she will not think twice before devour all of you, faster than you can even think of a spell”

Her father’s maple wand flew away and the serpent used that moment of distraction to advance against her target, her fangs out and her golden eyes screaming for blood. Cheryl could almost smell the fear exhaling from all the guests around that table, the wide eyes in concern for the giant serpent and for her next move. 

She never thought that seeing the horror in those eyes would feel so _good_.

“Are you ready to apologize, uncle Claudius?” Cheryl asked in a low voice, the satisfied smile growing bigger as the man next to her became more nervous. Her index finger ran slowly over her wand, ignoring the panicked man sitting a few steps away.

He opened his mouth but wasn’t able to say anything, the older man could feel the reptile's breath against his face. 

"No? Oh, that's not nice of you. Perhaps my little friend can help" Cheryl said out loud before whispering something that no one other than the animal could understand. Listening closely and following strictly the instructions, the albino serpent attacked again, grabbing the knot of his black and silver tie, chewing the fabric in seconds.

“Cheryl! Stop that, now” her father screamed, but she couldn’t care less. For the first time in her life, she didn't shake over her parents' shouts and threats. 

The irritation in Clifford's voice was almost completely shadowed by his state of shock. He couldn't believe that his daughter's commanding a serpent right in front of his eyes, that between all of the generations of Blossoms trying everything to be blessed by this power, his daughter was the chosen one. 

The young Blossom was almost combusting in the middle of the dining room. She felt hot, her skin was tinkling with the amount of power running on her veins, her blood boiling with excitement for all the things she could actually do. The frightening stares, the realization hitting their faces... the submissive posture before her. It all felt like fuel to her. 

Power felt _good._

Cheryl Blossom is the most powerful Blossom in the last decade and no one in that room could even try to deny it. 

“Not until he apologizes,” she said, clear and calm without moving her eyes away from the snake, saying another command in parseltongue. Suddenly, the animal started to roll its body on Claudius’ and everyone followed the changing of color on his skin as he started to turn blue “Come on, uncle Claudius, we all know how poorly my parents feed the serpent with small rats and frogs. Don’t you think she’s starving for a nice and different meal on Christmas too?”

With one last hard squeeze, the man gasped for air, feeling his bones on the verge of cracking into a million pieces “Okay, I’m sorry! Sorry that I called Anthony’s kid a scum” 

Cheryl scoffed, rolling her eyes in boredom “she’s not simply Anthony’s daughter, her name is Antoinette Topaz, one of the most brilliant witches I ever met” 

With that being said, Cheryl vocalized one last command. Being obedient as it was, the albino serpent unraveled its extension from the redhead man covered in sweat before returning in all her glory to the youngest Blossom’s arms. The latter carried the gigantic reptile back to its home inside the glass aquarium and ran her fingers through her hair, fixing a few strands out of place. 

She turned back to every pair of eyes staring at her with a mix of awe and frightening. The adrenaline’s still running on her body gave the young witch the feeling that she could do anything she wanted, even face her parents that looked so fragile and weak ahead of her.

Suddenly, the words from Toni’s letter flashed in her mind and the desire for revenge vanished, replaced by the wave of good feelings she always felt whenever the pink haired witch crossed her mind. Cheryl realized, then, that she's having the exact opposite that Toni wished for her Christmas and she wouldn't allow to not another second of that. 

“That was a fun night, right? Eventful, may I say" the redhead said with a happy sight and her voice in a higher tone "now, if you excuse me, I think I’m satisfied. Have yourself a Merry Christmas, everyone. Toodles!” waving her long pale fingers, the youngest Blossom turned on her heel and left the dining room, not without a wink to her best friend sitting there with a proud and amazed smile.

\-------------------------------------------------

  
  


The flames from the fireplace were providing a nice warmth inside the Gryffindor Common Room. The slight crack from the magical endless wood and the low music playing through an old gramophone on the background were the only sounds in there besides the soft humming from the pink-haired witch.

It was past eleven now and she was alone in there. That year most of the students went home to stay with their family or whatever, but the remaining loners were already sleeping or secretly mingling with others around the castle, so Toni decided to embrace her loneliness and enjoy the space to herself. Well, to herself and her old owl, Hot Dog.

Yes, Toni had an owl called Hot Dog. 

In her defense, the little Toni Topaz was gifted with a baby black and beige owl at the age of eleven and received clear instructions from her mother to name it after her favorite thing in the whole world. Probably wasn’t Elena’s best move to let her daughter name a bird as a snack, but Toni’s smile’s worth it all. 

Nowadays, after seven years, she only calls the full name of the pet when they are alone. She made the smart choice of calling it H.D. in public. 

“ _I’ll have a bluuuueee Christmas without you_ -oh, don’t judge me, Hot Dog, let me be all sappy and needy for one night. You saw her today, not me” Toni interrupted her singing when the animal hooted in disapproval, before sipping a bit of her red currant rum. 

Truth be told, even if there was someone to keep her company tonight, she wouldn’t be the best option. She always loved Christmas but with the pass of the years, with the loss of her parents and eventually of her grandpa three years ago, Toni felt the magic of the holiday slipping through her fingers slowly. She still loved the whole Christmas vibe and decorations - she was no Grinch, after all - but once you get used to spending those special days alone, the excitement just vanishes.

And the cherry on top this year was the lack of her favorite redhead. She’s not ashamed to admit it - out loud - how much time she wasted in the past few days fantasizing how it’d be if Cheryl was there with her. They’d have almost the entire castle for themselves, sleeping and waking next to each other, taking their time without the fear of being caught. They could’ve walked hand in hand at Hogsmeade, searching for last hour Christmas gifts for their friends and- okay, maybe not _that much public_ but at least they could walk side by side and sneak out to some alley to make out sometimes. 

Sighing once again, she decided to put those thoughts away. She’s depressed enough already. Tomorrow would be a better day, knowing that a few owls would arrive with gifts for her, mostly from Mary Andrews that never failed in sending the annual Andrews’ Christmas sweater. She never failed in trying to make Toni feel like she has a family with them.

Pouring herself the last glass of the rum, the pink-haired witch leaned her head and closed her eyes, zoning out of whatever noise of the room besides Elvis' song about missing his loved one at Christmas time.

“I thought you said you would save me some beverage?”

Toni almost let the glass slip from her hands in surprise and actually fell from the couch at how fast she turned to see if she wasn’t hallucinating. Was she that drunk?

Luckily, she wasn’t. The only voice she wanted to hear from the only person she wished to see was standing right there with flushed cheeks, a few snowflakes on her beautiful silky hair, and the most wonderful smile on her face.

“Babe! What you’re doing here?” the pink-haired girl jumped from the carpet floor and rushed herself to wrap Cheryl in a welcome hug, but stopped abruptly in the way, tilting her head with a confused expression “wait, are you real or is this a weird version of the ghosts of Christmas Eve?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes but felt her smile grew bigger at how adorable Toni could be. She settled her coat and the box she’s carrying on the closest armchair before taking one step closer, planting her cold lips against the warm alcohol-tasting ones “Does this feel real enough or should I pinch you?” she asked next to Toni’s mouth, having a giggle as a response before the Gryffindor’s witch sealed their lips one more time. 

“Yup, pretty real to me” she laughed, pulling Cheryl’s body against hers. She’d definitely stay like that through for the rest of the night to make up for the loss of her favorite girl all that time “but seriously, why are you here and not with your family? Something happened?”

Surprising herself one more time with how loveable Toni could be and feeling her heart expand inside her chest, the redhead shook her head and pulled them to the couch “Let’s say that I changed the course of the events of the night and gifted myself earlier this year” she shrugged, ignoring the narrowed hazel eyes pointing at her. 

“I’m afraid to ask… but you're telling me this later. Hey, I don’t see your cape, how did you pass through the Fat Lady?”

“Oh TT, when will you learn that I get everything that I want?” Cheryl raised one perfect eyebrow as her finger slowly caressed Toni’s arm, sending a wave of chills over the latter’s body “Before we get lost in each other, I actually have something for you. We’re supposed to open the gifts in the morning, but guess you can have it now”

Changing completely the subject, the Slytherin’s student turned to pick up the medium white box under her coat. Toni felt her heart racing under her ribcage and started to bounce like a puppy on her seat, welcoming the box in her hands. The pink-haired witch waited for permission to open and Cheryl almost laughed at how childish and adorable the scene was. 

Cheryl still can’t follow how that girl could be the cutest of beings in one second and in a blink of an eye could turn into the hottest, confident, badass witch that never fails to make Cheryl’s knees weak. 

After the Blossom’s nod, Toni didn’t waste any second on unwrapping the big red bow and removing the box cover, slacking her mouth in shock once her amazed and widen eyes registered the object inside the box “Cheryl, it’s so beautiful! Oh God, I never saw anything like that before”

The hazel eyes roamed in awe at the camera in her hands. She’s sincere about what she said because that’s the prettiest camera she ever witness in her life and she wasn’t even sure if she was qualified to touch something like that.

Cheryl almost felt her cheeks hurt at how big her grin was and pulled a strand of pink hair behind Toni’s ear “It’s because there’s no other camera like that in the world. The photos taken from this camera not only move but also project like a movie so you can relive your favorite moments how many times you want. The Creation Department of Magic Artifacts from the Ministry created that a few years ago and never actually followed with the idea, so I figured that this would be the perfect gift for you”

“It is! It’s amazing, babe, thank you so much” Toni carefully placed the camera back to the box before cupping Cheryl’s face and pulling her for a firm yet sloppy kiss “and they just gave their only prototype easily like that?”

“Uh-I might've had to pretend to flirt with one of the interns that took care of the storage and used a transforming spell to replace this with a random camera” she shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, but Toni’s terrified eyes said the opposite “relax TT, they’ll never know. And they will never suspect of a Blossom. So, relax and enjoy your present”

“Do I have to worry about this storage nerd?” the pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes jokingly, waiting for the roll of eyes that came right after “You’re crazy, Cher… but I loved, thank you” she said with a breathless laugh and before the redhead could pull her back to a kiss, Toni’s eyes flashed with something “Oh, wait here, I’ll be right back” 

In a matter of seconds, the Topaz girl let go of Cheryl’s face and got up from the couch, running to the stairs that Cheryl supposes led to the girls’ dorm room. She frowned in confusion but decided it was better to follow the instructions and wait there than to follow the girl. Less than five minutes later, Toni came back running down the stairs - something that the redhead firmly disapproved, but decided to keep to herself and reprehend the Gryffin girl later. 

The pink-haired stopped in front of Cheryl, both arms hiding something behind her back and a smug smile on her face. The redhead took the opportunity to check the girl ahead of her one more time -- the fully pink hair half up half down falling in waves over a tight red turtleneck with no sleeves, combined with a black skirt in the middle of her thighs and a black pantyhose underneath. _Breathtaking._

“You didn’t have to run just to get my candy, TT” the redhead rolled her eyes playfully and rested against the couch. Not more than ten seconds later, her expression suddenly changed to a surprised one as Toni revealed the mysterious item - a small briefcase. 

“Come on, open it” without even knowing why, Cheryl’s hands started shaking as she reached to grab the briefcase. Slowly, she opened and saw a few items inside - a pencil case with a large variety of colors and sizes, a blank notebook, and an edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from Mr. Scamander “I remembered you told me that you and Jason used to create your own fantastic beasts when kids because your mother didn’t allow you to read those books. And you mentioned that you wanted to draw a few to give to Jason but never got the chance to do it without your parents finding out and punishing you, right? So I figured that now you could read the actual book for the first time and add yours and Jason's invented ones in this notebook with your drawings... you know, like a book of memories"

The chocolate eyes drifted between the things on her lap and the girl standing in front of her with a genuine smile on her face. Cheryl felt her vision start to get blurry as the tears threatened to fall, catching the sigh of Toni’s face changing to a worried expression. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, did I overstepped? I’m sorry Cher, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I just thought that--ugh” she rushed to explain, sitting next to the redhead again and reaching for the cold hands.

This was too much.

Not feeling strong enough to vocalize anything, the Slytherin student put the briefcase away and jumped into Toni’s lap, hugging her so tightly that the pink-haired girl could barely move. Not a minute later, the low sobs echoed in Toni’s ears and she didn’t know what to do besides holding the crying girl and repeat apologies under her breath.

_Congrats Topaz, you ruined Cheryl’s Christmas. Couldn’t you just buy some brooch or one of those old books she likes to read?_ she thought, wanting nothing more than to have a time-turner to fix it.

Just a couple of minutes later, Cheryl finally stopped crying and started to untangle from Toni- the pink-haired girl wasn’t so sure if she wanted to see Cheryl’s puffy eyes knowing that she caused that. The look on the chocolate eyes’ indecipherable and made Toni more nervous than before - especially because the redhead on her lap remained in silence for what seemed ages. 

“Toni, this is the most beautiful and thoughtful thing someone ever did for me. No one ever cared that much about me or my feelings to think in something so… perfect” Cheryl’s voice was a little bit rusty from the crying, but the look in her eyes exhaled pure adoration and devotion for the perfect human there “please, don’t apologize, those are happy tears. I absolutely loved this gift. I’m just so happy that I can’t find the right words to explain how grateful I am for having you. I realize that I don't say this too often, but you have to know that I'm more than grateful for you, Toni”

Without exactly knowing if she was having a heart attack or just a reaction of her silly heart after Cheryl’s words, Toni hugged the redhead’s waist tighter and swallowed “for someone who can’t find words, you said really nice things” with a small voice and hot cheeks, the brown skin girl led her head against Cheryl’s hand that now was cupping her face “I’m grateful for you too. I'm glad that you liked the gift, but you should know that you deserve much more than this, Cher"

The redhead witch glued their lips in a slow yet meaningful kiss. As she cupped Toni’s face between her hands, she felt the slight rub on her waist. Cheryl’s the first to open her mouth and slid the tip of her tongue over Toni’s bottom lip, quickly wrapping their tongues and turning the calm kiss into a steamy one. 

After a while, both girls parted to catch their breaths and the Blossom witch rubbed her thumb over Toni’s lip “do you know why I decided to leave Thornhill to come here?” the pink-haired girl shook her head still feeling a little dazed from the previous kiss “Because of you, Toni. You gave me the strength to face my family tonight and finally have a voice that has been silenced for so long. You made me believe that I deserve more not because of my heritage or my bloodline, but because there are actually loveable things inside of me” Cheryl took a deep breath, pulling a strand of pink hair behind Toni’s ears as the latter swallowed thickly trying to control her breathing.

“You said in your letter that you wished I spent my Christmas surrounded by loved ones and, except for Veronica, I was experiencing the complete opposite. True, I can’t have Jason physically with me anymore to be part of this, but I can have you. I love you, TT, and I want to spend every single Christmas with you from now on”

Okay, now Toni was definitely having a heart attack. She almost couldn’t hear Cheryl’s last words from how loud her heartbeat’s in her ear, the air getting stuck in her throat providing the sensation that she could faint at any moment. _Toni, don’t faint. Focus, say something._ Her mind screamed, trying to get some reaction from the girl other than gags and sighs.

“You don’t have to say it back, I just needed you to know-”

“NO! I mean, no” Toni cried out, mentally punching herself for the lamest reaction ever “I’m sorry, that just took me by surprise. Cher, I have loved you for so long now that I don't even remember when it started… for real. I was just stupid enough to keep it to myself because I was kinda afraid that you didn’t feel the same way or wasn’t ready or--”

Cheryl interrupted the mumbling from her beloved with a quick but firm kiss “yes, you were kind of stupid” with a smirk, the redhead scratched the scalp under the strands of pink hair, bursting into laughter with Toni’s faux offended expression.

After many more minutes of affectionate words, loving promises and _lots_ of kisses, the girls lay together on the couch. Cheryl’s now half seated against the armchair with Toni’s back resting against her body, her long pale fingers caressing the exposed brown skin as Toni’s slightly drawing random figures on the pale knee. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, only enjoying the company of each other. While Cheryl had had a rollercoaster of emotions on that day, conquering the empower she so desperately wanted, finally getting the confidence to stand against her abusive family and make her own choices from now own - including being brave enough to proclaim her love for Toni and, naturally, make that public - the pink-haired witch had had the opposite. After all those years of pain, loneliness, and disappointments, Toni found the peace she asked for every year. Right there, on a simple couch in the arms of the girl she loves more than anything in this world, on a Christmas Eve.

Their rhythmed breaths and occasional hummings from the Christmas songs playing in the background were cut by the twelve chimes of the giant clock adorned in gold and garnet details, announcing that it was, finally, Christmas. 

Toni felt the hug around her body tightening and lips brushing slowly against her ear, before Cheryl's soft whisper announced “Merry Christmas, TT”

“Merry Christmas, babe” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and there it is! hope you guys liked it!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments, I'll love to read feedbacks, suggestions or anything you think is nice to comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> ... and there it is! hope you guys liked it!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments, I'll love to read feedbacks, suggestions or anything you think is nice to comment lol
> 
> see ya in the part two :)


End file.
